Do you love me?
by SouthItaly23
Summary: "Say you love Antonio." Italy and Romano are talking when Italy asked an important question "Do you love Spain?" slight Gerita and Spamano


**I don't own Hetalia...if i did there would be ALOT of Gerita and Spamano ;) I was inspired by Disney's 'I won't say i'm in love'... I don't own that either. ****TRANSLATIOBS WILL BE AT BOTTOM OF PAGE!**

**Lovi's pov.**

"Ve~ Romano?" Asked my little fratello. He was visiting me today and we were both on my coach,he was eating pasta while I was eating a tomato. "What is it,Feli?" I asked,not looking up from my tomato. "Ve~ You know how I love my Ludwig?" I glared at him. He knew I hated that damn potato eater,so why was he talking about him,damn it? "Si...*" I said,trying to control my anger. "Well...Fratello...do you...ve...do you have that with Spain?" I coughed up my tomato. "Chigi! What? Why? Don't ask so damn stupid questions!" I was blushing as red as my tomato. "It's not stupid,Lovino! Spain always says he loves you and he tries to hug you and though you push him away, I see a blush and ,sometimes, a small smile! I know you love him!"

"If you think you know that,then why did you ask?" I yelled. He just smiled like the jerk he is.

"I know you love him. I just want you to say it. To realize it,Lovino. I want you to be happy,Fratello. Say you love Antonio. I know you-" I cut him off.

"I DON'T LOVE THAT BASTARD!" I screamed,stomping out of my own house. Feliciano looked confused. "Were are you going,Romano?"* He asked.

"Spain's." I mumbled. He didn't hear me. I didn't care. I don't love Spain. I don't love Antonio. I don't. And I'll never say I will, even if it were true-which it isn't. Sure, he has sparkly green eyes, hot, messy dark brown hair, a smile that makes my legs turn to jelly, and a personility that makes me want to smile...but I don't love him. I sighed. Who was I kidding. Not myself. Not even Feliciano. I love everything about that damn tomato bastard. I suddenly found myself at Spain's. _That was a short walk._ I thought. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later,Antonio answered, a big smile on his face. "Hola Lovi! What can I do for you?" He smiled bigger. That smile. The smile he saves only for me. Damn him.

"Is anyone here?" I asked, ignoring his question, and peeking inside his house. I noticed three cups on his coffe table. "No." He said."But France and Prussia were here a few minutes ago." I sighed in relief and walked in. Right away Spain smiled and hugged me. I pushed him away, like always,but I let him hold on a little longer then usual.

"Spain...Antonio...how...I..." I cleared my throat. "How excatly do you feel about me?" Spain just smiled but I could see confusion in his eyes. "Why?" he asked? My temper flared.

"Because I asked you,Bastard. Just answer it,Damn it!"

"I always tell you how I love you! Why do you need to ask?"

I sighed. "But _how_ do you love me? Do you love me like I love my fratello? Do you love me like you love your friends,France and Prussia...Or...do you...Love me like Feliciano loves his Potato Eater? How...How I love you?" DAMN,DAMN,DAMN! Please tell me I didn't just say that I love him out loud! By the look on his face I knew I did. He walked slowly to me, and pulled me in his arms. This time I didn't pull away. But I did cry in his shoulder for reasons unknown. "Shh...shh...It's ok Lovi...I'm here Romano." He said, stroking my head, careful not to touch my curl. "I love you. Not in a brotherly way. Or a friendly way. I lov"e you like you love me. I don't care what people say about you, I love you." I looked up from his shoulder.

"Ti...Ti amo*,bastard." I mumbled. He leaned forward and kisse me. I kissed him back. His lips were smooth,soft and felt perfect against mine. I felt perfect, complete and in bliss-though I would never tell him that. A little while later,he pulled away.

"Te Quiero tambien*, my tomatoe." He whispered in my ear. On cue, my face turned red.

Damn bastard.

Yeah...so... translations:

1..yes ( italian/spanish)

2. I love you (Italian)

3. I love you too (spanish)


End file.
